Numerous types of clips exist in the market place and are utilized in a variety of applications. Clips such as spring loaded plastic clips are used to provide temporary closure of items such as but not limited to plastic bags. Spring loaded clips are further configured to provide generally light closing pressure that is defined by the force of its spring(s). Other conventional clips include clothesline clips that are constructed to provide suspension of an article of clothing from a horizontally mounted rope in order to accomplish a task such as but not limited to drying.
Still other types of conventional clips include those that are constructed for various industrial applications such as but not limited to securing tarps. As is known in the art, commercial tarps typically have integrated grommets that routinely fail and there exists in the marketplace clips that are constructed to provide a technique for securing a tarp over a desired object so as to avoid damaging a grommet or function in the replacement thereof.
Conventional clips are sometimes configured with toothed jaw members and other features in an attempt to provide improved attachment to an object. Clips having locks and/or fastening elements are further available and also attempt to improve the force with which a clip can exert and maintain on an object inserted in between the jaws thereof.
One of the most significant limitations of the aforementioned conventional clips is their inability to move and retain the opposing jaw members to an open position such that the opposing jaw members have a wide degree of separation to support easier loading and gripping of thicker material. Current utilization of locking members or integrated tightening bolts restrict the ability of the opposing jaw members to be adequately opened in order to accommodate certain types of objects or thicknesses thereof.
Accordingly, there is a need for a clip that includes a fastening member that provides for a controlled clamping force of the clip and wherein the clip jaw members can be moved to a biased open position having a potential range of approximately ninety degrees and are operable to grip different shapes and sizes of objects.